Compared to a wired local area network (LAN), a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) technology can be relatively simple to start-up and implement and has relatively low maintenance costs. One service that may be provided a WLAN is to allow a wireless user can connect to a fixed network or the Internet. Some WLANs also allow secure network access and may allow a wireless user to roam between different access points. One issue with WLANs is ensuring that a wireless user authorized to use the WLAN.